Currently, certain host applications (e.g., Microsoft Excel) offer links to functions available from other applications (e.g., MATLAB® by The MathWorks, Inc.). For example, MATLAB® may be available to Microsoft Excel via Excel Link, a product provided by The Mathworks, Inc. Excel Link enables a user to manually type commands related to functions available from MATLAB®. This may permit a Microsoft Excel user to perform functions that are not be available in Microsoft Excel, but are available in MATLAB® (e.g., advanced data analysis, visualization, etc.). Host applications, such as Microsoft Excel, offer a function help feature or wizard that provides a listing of functions available from Microsoft Excel, as well as a brief description of each of the available functions.
However, the function help feature of host applications typically does not provide a listing of functions available from other applications, such as MATLAB®. Further, the function help feature of host applications does not provide multiple function call sequences or signatures for each function, but rather provides a single function signature that represents all permutations of the function by visually indicating required and optional arguments (e.g., the function “SUM” in Microsoft Excel has a single function signature of “SUM(number1, number 2, . . . )”).